


Реальность

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Спецквест [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Виньетка, неграфичный бдсм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Сны и реальность Верховного лидера Кайло Рена.





	Реальность

Бальный зал убран в черных и красных тонах. Офицеры в парадной форме почтительно склоняются вокруг, приветствуя Верховного лидера. Кайло почти не смотрит по сторонам: его взгляд привлекает только одно яркое пятно в центре зала. 

У Хакса такие неприлично рыжие волосы. Как маленький костер посреди старого пепелища. Кайло может смотреть на него вечно, потому что Хакс... строгий, подтянутый, с холодным, острым взглядом. Совсем не такой, как он сам.

Десять шагов, пять, три. Хакс оборачивается и кажется еще более жестким.

— С днем рождения, Верховный лидер.

Пары вокруг кружатся в танце; темное стекло бокала в руке запотело, словно вокруг стало слишком жарко. Красный рот Хакса расцветает улыбкой, обещающей боль и наслаждение.

***

Тихий шорох двери в каюту прорывается в сон, и видение тает. Кайло уже не спит, но дышит по-прежнему ровно и глаза открывать не спешит. Этот сон ему очень нравится. В старых, еще времен Империи ситхов, сонниках говорится, что подобные сны говорят о скором признании заслуг и новых перспективах.

Прохладный материал ошейника касается шеи, сухой щелчок карабина отдается щекоткой где-то в затылке. Кайло кусает губы изнутри.

— Верховный лидер, у нас мало времени, — Хакс говорит негромко, но строго.

Таким голосом он обычно отдает распоряжения на мостике — отстраненно и безэмоционально, как какой-нибудь совершенный дроид.

Кайло смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. Хакс полностью одет, даже в перчатках, волосы привычно гладко зачесаны, он собран и спокоен, и только пальцы сжимают цепочку чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы, выдавая нетерпение.

— Я хотел бы успеть на мостик к началу альфа-смены.

— Вы успеете, генерал.

Голос у Кайло спросонья хриплый, и это нравится Хаксу. Его глаза вспыхивают, а вдох получается чуть глубже предыдущих. Цепочка натягивается, ошейник слегка давит на горло. Кайло послушно тянется за движениями рук Хакса, спускается с кровати, садится на колени. Разогретое после сна тело очень резко ощущает дюрасталевый холод обшивки пола. Пальцы Хакса обрисовывают старые и свежие синяки на плечах и спине.

— Очень хорошо, Верховный лидер, — негромко говорит он, перебирая волосы Кайло. — Начнем. Не смотри на меня. Тебе запрещено разговаривать и касаться меня. Ты не можешь кончить без моего разрешения. Тебе все ясно?

— Да, — выдыхает Кайло, едва справляясь с собственным дыханием.

***

Он любит свои черно-красные сны, но реальность намного лучше. 


End file.
